Talk:The KirbyXAmiOnuki Story
STARING........ *WAGE THE UGLYDOLL *KIRBY *AMI ONUKI *BOW *CRAAAAAAZY DAVE *MIDGEL *DAT SEAL *STRONG BAD *SHREK *GASTON *JOE *BUDDY *MINION *RABBID *AND MORE!!!!! here we go....... One day in the Tooniverse (That's where all the cartoon characters are), Wage was reading the newspaper until Kirby comes along tell he fell in love with this "Pretty woman" named "Ami Onuki". Then, Kirby sees her any walks up to her but he's reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy shy to talk to her. So, Kirby tries to talk to Wage asking what he should do. The next day at The Drunken Clam, Wage gives some tips but Kirby has a hard time concentrating. Then, Wage says he should propose Ami. And he does, Ami agrees to Kirby's propose and they schedule the wedding. Kirby then sees Wage again telling him that the wedding will be on tuesday. Wage is excited and decides to set up a bachelor party. But then, the movie is interupted by Quahog News with Tom Tucker giving explaination of what's happening right now. Then, back to the movie, the bachelor party is now set. King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee look at Kirby that what he's gonna do in the wedding. Next, on Monday, while the female cartoons the bachelorette party, Kirby talks to his parents, and U.B. appears and says that he'll be the ring bearer, then Kirby agrees. At the wedding, Kirby seems to be excited, while his friends, Yoshi, Peter Griffin, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, & a few other of his & Ami's friends are also excited as well. Soon, Bow & Toadette come out as the flower girls throwing flowers around. The Pianist Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies 2) starts playing "Here comes the bride" while U.B. then walks Ami up to Kirby. Then, the minister, MePhone4 reads something from the bible, but with a little bit more funny things. After he is done reading Kirby & Ami start to kiss. It starts to be cute at first, but it then gets boring after words. 10 minutes later, Yoshi & Yumi try to break Kirby & Ami apart but to no avail. Then, all of the sudden, a strange scent comes out and Mr. Ratburn appears out of nowhere and says "ARE YOU HAVING CAKE?!" Ami & Kirby hear this and break apart to the cake. And everyone else runs off. MePhone4 says he's going to take a pee while Yumi & Yoshi are left alone. Then, the walk off as well. At the ballroom, Peter Griffin starts playing Surfin' Bird by the Trashmen while Cranky Kong comes out with the cake. Kirby gets excited that he's going to eat the cake. Along with the others. But then, as soon as he is about to take a bite, it won't break. Kirby then gets suspicious and sees what's going on. Turns out, Mario & Princess Peach were hiding in the cake the whole time. This results Cranky Kong getting angry because it took him 123456789 minutes the make the cake. Kirby also gets mad and pulls out his sword, Ami is confused of what's happening. and Cranky Kong & Kirby start chasing Mario & Peach. The epic chase scene involes such as part of the church, a hotel, the registration room of the hotel where Mario & Peach break a few parts of it, a ballroom hall, GIMMIE THAT CHASE SCENE!!!! Meanwhile, Cranky Kong & Kirby are in an elevator trying to get to the floor of the hotel where Mario & Peach are. A few police find out about Mario & Peach and start searching for them. Back at the elevator, Kirby realizes that the elevator is stuck so by using Cranky Kong's explosive potion, the elevator explodes and find out where Mario & Peach are. Cranky & Kirby see the poilce who are also trying to get Mario & Peach and start getting up to them. Mario & Peach land in a pool while they are about to catch them. Inside the pool, Cranky Kong & Kirby catch Mario & Peach and Cranky starts to choke Mario. The police come and they ask if they've seen a man with a mustache (Mario) and a girl with yellow hair (Peach). And Cranky Kong says he has and starts to get in a fight with the police. During the fight, Mario asks Peach if he should mary her, & Cranky Kong has finished taking out the police. Then Rosalina appears and tries to stop Cranky Kong but to no avail. Then, she leaves causing Bowser to come out of nowhere and get rid of Cranky Kong & the police. Kirby asks why Bowser was here. Then he explains that someone is hunting him down because of some crazy incident. The person appears and says that he wants Bowser, but Bowser defends himself and fights the person. Afterwards, Kirby gets rid of the person and tells Mario & Peach they should get back to the entrance. Back at the entrance, Wage tells them it's midnight and Wage leaves. The other members that came to the wedding are left alone. But Kirby & Ami have somehow disappeared leaving a note saying "We're off to our honeymoon". THE END! The story continues in an episode of Elijah's Epic Adventure . Category:Stories Category:Random Stories Category:Epic Stories Category:KirbyX Ami Onuki Category:Work in Progress Category:SOURCREAM!!! Category:I like Chairs Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Deal With It Category:WTF Category:Stupid stuff Category:U MAD? Category:TROLOLOLOLOLO